Blue Moon
by Megan Whitock
Summary: Alice and jasper and isle esme...
1. Flight

I stood against the doorway as I watched Alice carry out endless piles of clothing from our closet. She packed them into the suitcases laid out for Isle Esme on our bed. I chuckled to myself.

"What?" She glanced at me, suddenly amused.

"Alice, we're only going to be there for two weeks, you do know that right?" I started, as I walked into the room. "You have enough for two months."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring my comment. She continued pulling clothes out of the closet and some shopping bags. Obviously, she went shopping.

"I'm gonna help you," I decided.

"Here," she handed me a three bags, one from Hollister, the second one was from Abercrombie, and the third one was from American eagle. I opened them up. They were filled with shorts, t-shirts, swim trunks, and even some muscle shirts.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"What did _you_ get?" I asked, while packing my things. She smirked. Oh, a few tank tops, some short shorts, Capri's, various tops, swim suits, jackets, and a few other things that I'm keeping secret." She chuckled.

"Oh, _really_," I raised my eyebrow.

"Yup! See?" She pointed to a stack of bags. There had to be at least thirteen. I laughed. She rolled her eyes again.

After about a half an hour, she hoped by me. "I'm almost done!" She sang. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around my torso. I pressed my lips to her forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" I mumbled.

She smirked. "I have an idea." She said in a mischievous tone. A wave of passion hit me. I pulled away and smiled, then kissed her quickly on the lips. "Not until we're there." I said, promisingly, and then chuckled as she put on a pouty face.

"C'mon, we have got to go." I walked to the bed grabbing Alice's four large suitcases, as she grabbed the two of mine. We hurried downstairs, seeing that everyone was almost ready to leave to the airport. Em and Rose were standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding two large bags each. Emmet laughed.

"What?" I groaned, knowing that he was laughing at me.

"Are those all yours?" Emmet said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. Alice stuck her tongue out at him as we walked past him. The jeep was parked in the driveway along with Carlisle's Mercedes. Carlisle was stuffing suitcases in the back of each car. I lifted the back door of the jeep. It was already filled from top to bottom with suitcases and various items. I managed to squeeze our seven large bags in the empty spaces.

Edward stormed out of the house. He was yelling into his cell phone. "No! Jacob, she CANNOT ride on a motorcycle with you! Look Jacob…I'm not going to freak out on you. Just please, keep Nessie safe. But I swear, if she gets injured once…" Bella cut him off. She grabbed the phone from him. "Jacob? You two have a good time…Okay, we will…tell Nessie bye and we'll call her and see her soon…Okay…bye." She shut the phone and dropped it into Edwards's pocket. "She'll be fine."

Carlisle soon chimed in. "Alright, kids, we'd better leave now. Our plane is waiting for us." I grinned, suddenly excited.

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I hoped in the front seat of the jeep while she went in the passenger seat. Edward and Bella slid into the back. The others

* * *

We made it to the airport in just minutes. It was still early in morning, seeing that the sun was just now rising. I pulled into the parking space, and we all hoped out of the car. A smaller looking plane pull onto the runway, most likely the one Carlisle rented as our private jet, as he usually did.

A young looking woman gracefully strode toward us. She had dark brown hair. She was short, but very attractive for a human. She looked a little young to be a pilot. "Good morning, Carlisle," she said enthusiastically talking directly to Carlisle. "Are you the one whom I spoke with on the phone on last Wednesday?"

"Yes. That would be me." Carlisle replied.

"Great," she smiled, now speaking to us, "Now you will all need your passports ready, and I'll take your luggage. You can follow me…" she led us down the runway and inside the plane. There were nice couch like chairs along each side of the walls. "Take a seat and I will be back momentarily." Alice and I went to take a seat on the right side of the plane along with Bella and Edward, while Esme, Carlisle, Em, and Rose took a seat on the left side. It was very comfortable.

I turned to look out the window behind us. There was a pilot assistant loading our luggage into the compartments below. I was amused on how astonished she looked as she counted all the suitcases and bags.

A couple a minutes later, a voice came o the intercom. "Welcome to Eastline flights. I am Julie, your Pilot today. Just a few reminders, always stay seated at all time. During take off and landing, always keep your seatbelt on and no electrical devices until we are in the air. This will e a thirteen hour flight, so we will dim the light, so the sleeping environment will be more pleasant." We all exchanged humorous glances at the sleeping part. "If you need anything, please press the buttons on the front and back walls. Thank you again for picking our air service. Please enjoy your flight." It clicked off.

There were a few things that we would have to pretend to do, like pretend to sleep so it they weren't suspicious.

I took out my iPod and Alice took one of the ear buds and I got one. I gave it to her and let her pick out a song. Most of the time I tuned out to our family's conversations. Alice turned off the iPod after a couple hours. It was running out of power.

I tuned into Edward and Emmet's conversation. "So Edward, I hope you kept this place in immaculate condition." Emmet nudged him in his side. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well at least it wasn't as bad as you and Rose." He suddenly looked serious, "Hey, that wall was breaking anyway."

"Sure, Em, sure" Edward mumbled. Emmet glared at Edward, "At least I didn't go around breaking headboards and pillows."

"It's better that breaking walls," Edwards voice got louder.

"Kids! Kids! Calm down, please." Carlisle interrupted. "We wouldn't want them to hear. He pointed his eyes toward the pilot's door. I chuckled to myself. They always fought like this.

I tuned out once again. Alice curled up against my side and brought her legs across mine. I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell into a sleepless sleep.

**Okay, so hey guys. This is just a fun story I am writing. Please leave reviews and I will update this story around Sunday 4/25. So thnx. **


	2. Beautiful

**Hey, updated on time…well this chapter is just total fluff… really no plot. Mostly what this story is about…. Lol.**

Isle Esme was just how I remembered it, always beautiful. The air seemed so fresh and breathable. The ocean water shimmered while the large white full moon rose over the lake. It was like a painting, an unreal painting.

I gazed out onto the water and beach unconsciously, while the members of my family fumbled around behind me, gathering their bags into the house. It was such a relief of the view of the beautiful ocean, as I was so used to the rainy town of Forks. There was a continuous aroma of tulips and spring grass. I closed my eyes and filled my nose with the smells.

"Alice…" I heard someone mumble, guessing it was Jasper, breaking me out of my hypnotizing gaze. I looked up at him and smile, squeezing his hand. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I was just remembering how beautiful it was here. Don't you think it's beautiful?" I motioned toward the beach.

"Yeah, but it's not the most beautiful thing here." He glanced at my eyes. I chuckled. He grabbed my hand and led me in the house. We strode up the stairs, carrying our luggage. "Which room?" He questioned.

"The white room, the one with the windows and double doors, our usual," I quickly responded. We always stayed here. It had the best view, leading onto the beach and ocean.

I opened the two large doors leading to the room and flipped on the light. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, it had a fluffy comforter on it with gray flowers, not like we needed a bed, but we had our uses for it. In the right back corner of the room there was a black leather futon. There was a door that led to the large bathroom, and a gigantic walk-in closet, which would come in real handy. I skipped to the bed placing three suitcases on it. Jasper followed. I opened one of mine, starting to take out my clothes ready to hang them up in the closet.

Jasper suddenly came behind me and held me in an embrace. He rested his chin on the top of his head. I smiled and tilted my head to look at him. "Yes?" I chuckled as I turned myself around to kiss him and I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm so glad we're here," I murmured, "It feels so good not to be worried about anything."

He grinned and brushed his lips across mine, "Me too."

I brought my lips back to his and lingered there for a minute. I was suddenly lifted off the ground, where our mouths touched again.

Emmet suddenly appeared at the door. He had a disappointed and moody expression on his face.

"What!?" Jazz asked, annoyed and frustratingly, "Do you mind?" He put me down, I whimpered in disappointment.

"No…but I do mind that you always get this room. It's not fair." Em scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. He could never just leave us alone. So many times had he bothered us at the worst possible time. It was very agitating. "Just get over it." Emmet stuck his bottom lip out and tried to make his eyes big. It was a failure. I shook my head and chuckled. "Is that the best you can do? Really? Go bug Edward and Bella for once."

Jazz suddenly appeared at the doors and slammed them shut. "Next time, we are so coming to this island alone. Alone, so that Emmet can't bug us." I chuckled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Alone, so no one…" I cut off, placing my lips on his for a minute, "can bug us."

"You know what?" He began, "We can go somewhere alone for a while, right now." He grinned and narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to go for a ride on the speed boat??"

I tilted my head and stared at him, wide-eyed. "Really? Right now? We just got here."

"I know, but there's something I just have to show you, that I was going to show you last time, but forgotten."

"Okay," I shrugged and smiled.

"Great, I'll be right back." He dashed out of the room. Soon after he left, I dashed to my suitcase and fumbled through all of my clothing. I pulled out a green and yellow polka-dot bikini from Wet Seal. I skipped into the bathroom, looking around I saw that Carlisle had replaced the shower with a large Jacuzzi, in excitement and slipped off my blue sundress, putting on my swimsuit. I examined myself in the large mirror and approved. I hurried back out into the room finding a white cover-up that would match the best.

Jasper came back, in less than three minutes. He was wearing black and white plaid swim trunks and a plain white muscle shirt. I couldn't help to stop and stare. He held the keys to the speed boat in his left hand and a towel in his right. I laughed, impressed. "Did you plan this all out? Because I feel left out of the plan."

He smiled, "Well, it depends, are you impressed?" He grinned and turned his head to the side.

I walked to him and linked my arm through his and skipped out of the doorway. "So far yes…" I pretended to think hard, obviously wasn't. We entered the downstairs kitchen where Carlisle and Esme stood.

"Son?" Carlisle questioned.

"I was just going to take Alice on the speed boat, if that is okay with you." Jasper asked, mannerly.

"Of course, be careful." As if, we really had to be careful. They obviously wondered why we were taking it out right away, as I did also. Jazz led me out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Hey, you two behave and don't break the boat," Emmet said suddenly appearing. Jasper punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, that hurt, Jazz!" He punched him back. Jazz looked irritated.

"Jazz, Jazz, Come on, let's go, just ignore him." I grabbed his arm and pulled it. "Come on." He obeyed and followed, then was leading the way.

We scurried out the back door and onto the beach. I stopped for a moment and let the sand sink into my toes. I sank deep into it, it felt good, including taking in the fresh air I felt great.

"Coming?" Jasper stopped to stare at me. He held out his hand, begging me for my hand. I ran to grab it, and we ran down the beach. I laughed as a fell on purpose landing on Jasper. I rested my chin on his chest, both of us cracking up. "Oops," I giggled, planting my lips on his.

**This chapter was really fun to write. It will get even fluffier next chapter, so even more fun…lol. Sorry…A little behind on my update, hopefully next time it will be on time. Reviews make me work faster… (Hint, hint) **


End file.
